1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking headrest support assembly for a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to such an assembly having a sleeve, which slidingly accommodates a rod of the headrest, and a cap at the upper end thereof including a locking device which engages with notches in the rod of the headrest to fix same in a desired vertical position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking headrest support assemblies of the subject type are made of synthetic material or metal, and are inserted from above into the backs of vehicle seats. They enable the accommodation of a rod of a headrest in sliding engagement so that the headrest may be adjusted in height. Through a corresponding frictional engagement or a releasable arresting means, the headrest may be adjusted to the respectively desired height.
The prior art is replete with assemblies of the subject type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,904 shows a guiding sleeve for headrests at vehicle seats, wherein the sleeve slidingly accommodates a rod of the headrest. At the upper end of the sleeve is an arresting device provided with a handling means and cooperating with an arresting abutment at the lower end of the rod. The arresting device prevents the rod from being pulled out when the handling means is not actuated.
The sleeve has a bore which is provided with an enlargement at its upper end. The enlargement accommodates an elongated spring element which has a forward longitudinal side cooperating with the headrest rod and which has a rearward longitudinal side by which it is supported at the wall of the enlargement. The enlargement also accommodates an unlocking element having two parallel-spaced legs arranged therewithin. The legs are respectively disposed laterally of the sleeve bore. The ends of the legs cooperate with the ends of the spring element while being adapted to be moved by the handling means towards the spring element in the direction of their longitudinal extension.
Locking headrest support assemblies currently in use have non-functional, visible holes which are unattractive from an aesthetic point of view. Such holes are left behind by inserts during the molding process. The inserts provide ledges or other internal structure in the article being molded. In the above-described situation, the unlocking element has prongs which engage with a ledge or notch within the enlargement, so that the unlocking element may be held in place against the biasing force provided by the spring element.
The present locking headrest support assembly provides an improvement to those of the prior art by virtue of its lack of non-functional, visible holes when installed on the back of a vehicle seat.